


WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOON | MICHAENG

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I'll be right back."Mina had said, yet never did, and all Chaeyoung was left with was a bunch of memories stored in her hard drive.Reuploaded from my Instagram (@thekimwig)
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 11





	WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOON | MICHAENG

Her legs wobbled, her fingers fiddling with the little bow on the box as she sat on the chair of their dinner table.  
  
Chaeyoung was waiting for her girlfriend's arrival home from work. She had cooked dinner, cleaned around, rehearsed was she was going to say.   
  
"I'm home." Mina smiled, taking her heels off at the entrance before waddling over to the younger.   
  
The blonde giggle nervously, hiding the little box she had in her hands as Mina pressed a sweet kiss against her lips. Even after a tiring day, Mina somehow managed to come home with the brightest smile on her face.  
  
"I cooked dinner," she scratched the back of her head "Your favorite."  
  
"Thank you," said Mina before running off to their shared room "I'll be right back."  
  
Chaeyoung sighed, looking down at the plates on the table. Suddenly, she felt insecure. She thought of not going through with her idea.  
  
The younger's mind raced, she could barely look around without feeling dizzy. What if Mina wasn't ready? What if she didn't love her that much? Maybe she's getting tired of their relationship, that would explain the many extra shifts she took.  
  
Chaeyoung couldn't do it. It was pointless. In no way would someone like Mina say yes to someone like Chaeyoung. Mina didn't deserve to be married to Chaeyoung. She was a failure, someone who still hadn't figured out what to do with her life.  
  
"Hey Mina," she stood up, clutching the box as she walked towards their bedroom "I was thinking—"  
  
The box fell to the ground. Chaeyoung felt dizzy all over again. She wished she could blame it on the wine, the images of blood and the ear piercing screams. She wished she was drunk, she wished that the limp body of the love of her life, that was brutally murdered on their expensive bed, was as just a nightmare.  
  
But she wasn't. Chaeyoung was completely sober.  
  
"Miss Son, would you like to replay the memory?" her eyes snapped, bright white orbs returning to their natural dark brown colour.  
  
The woman's body jerked, the glass of whiskey in her hand breaking into a million pieces when she was brought back into to the real world. 

"No, it's alright." Chaeyoung groaned in pain, removing the long wires strapped to her neck.   
  
The wires, the memories stored in a hard drive was the only thing that was left of Mina.


End file.
